Beyond expectations
by Ms. Kara
Summary: How Frank Longbottom and Alice Summerby met and fell in love. with a little drama and much Romance, they'll come to see that they, together, can go beyond expectations.


Disclaimer: I don't own HP

Chapter 1. First meeting

Looking straight up at the ceiling of his room, a moving picture of Henry DeCora of the Untied Gents, England's Quidditch team, all he could think about was the up coming year, and how this year he needed to get his life back together. Dumbledore had warned him the previous year that if his marks didn't pick up and he take part in doing to class, he would have to leave Hogwarts. Wearing a brown hoodie, with a yellow t- shirt, he unturnes his hood and put it over his head, and thought back to this moment.

"Your education is most important rightnow, and I'd hate for you to waste it," Professor Dumbledore said sternly to a tall boy with brown short hair and brown eyes. The boy wasn't looking to him, but to his lap. Dumbledore new he had been through a lot in the past few years and expected this was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Mr. Longbottom do you understand?" he asked.

Frank looked up and nodded, "Yes Professor," he responded, still not looking to him, but to the many instruments positioned on the many bureaus and tables.

"Mr. Longbottom, you're a very bright student, and if you put effort into your work, you can be anything. I know that the past few years have been hard Mr. Longbottom, but, now, now is the time for you to take advantage. I recall your mentor at Deloriate said you've always thought of joining the Aura squad, that's still a possibility."

Frank looked to Professor Dumbledore, "I was, thinking of it. I'll work on it, Sir. Are we finished here?" Dumbledore nodded. Frank got up from the chair and exited the office.

Sitting up on his bed, Frank swung his legs over the edge and looked around. Suddenly hearing noise from below, he knew his mother had returned from the store. Frank is fifteen and now it was his chance to get his act together. If he wanted to graduate in two years, and be accepted into the Aura training he needed to hit the books.

Frank stood up and walked to his desk and opened his defense text and began reading ahead for the upcoming year. He wanted to be back at the studio, but he knew that his chance was up, seeing at his mother was home.

Alice Summerby, couldn't exactly state how she felt at the current moment, she knew she was tired, she'd been here since early morning, beginning the day's classes. As she stood in second position, he bent over stretching her legs and back. Looking to the left then the right and slowly rolled back up. Looking straight ahead into the floor to ceiling mirror in front of her, she isolated her ribs rotating them around. She had been dancing since she was three, now having a steady job at Slide In studios, a dance studio based out of Manchester, England. Coming out of her position, Alice wiped the sweat from her forehead and drank a slosh of water from her bottle.

"Oy Alice, you're done for today, thanks love, oh and the studio will be open later for private use, I've got a student who may stop by, but if you want I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing the space." Bernard the owner said from the front room.

"Alright I'll probably be here later, thanks." Alice said grabbing her things and leaving.

Heading outside she walked the way home. Greeting her mom inside she grabbed a chocolate Biscotti from the table.

"Ugh ah," Her mother said. shaking her head, she grabbed the biscotti out of Alice's hand and put a banana instead. Alice rolled her eyes and went up to her room, set her things down and walked to her owl, Lola, and fed her. Throwing the banana to the side she went to her bathroom. Undressing, she hoped into the shower. Minutes later she got out. Wrapped in a towel, She wiped the mirror of condensation. Peering at her reflection., she looked to her hair. Alice had long blond hair, since she was a girl her mother had adored it, and never let her cut it, they simply trimmed it magically if it became to long.

Alice had always despised her mother's control, always telling her what to eat, and how to look, but it was much harder for her to break away at school than at home simply because her mother always checked up on her. Under her mother's guidance, she magically dried her hair and herself and changed into another pair of dance tights and pants. Putting on a formfitting tank top she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

"Are you going out again dear?" Her mother asked coming out of the parlor. She was tall , very thin, like Alice and had Blonde hair, with green eyes.

"Yeah I've got another class, it's running late again., it's for adults. Got to go, be back by midnight," Alice said as she made for the door.

Alice made it out to the street and continued walking until she reached the studio.

Thirty miles away in a townhouse, Frank sat in his room, in the middle of making what muggles called a paper airplane. Resting his chin on his palm, he flung the airplane across the room.

"Hugh, sod of this, I'm out of here." He said aloud, getting up from his chair. She went to his closet and pulled out his black cotton jacket and put on. Crouching down to the floor and looking under his bed, he pulled a box out and opened it, inside were miscellaneous things, a few chocolate frog cards with famous wizards and witches, one's that weren't made anymore. Two packs of cigarettes, an old remembrall and lighter. He pulled out a pack of Cigarettes and lighter, then stuffed the box back behind his school trunk.

He stuffed the goods into his jacket, put his watch and string bracelettes on and opened his window. Standing there a couple of moments he listend for his grandmother, before embarking on his small excursion. Quietly he put one leg out the window and steadied himself. Lowering down, he descended the side of his house, landing on the small alley way between his house and the next. Quietly ducking below one of the windows which looked into his house, he speed walked to the street and continued onto the studio.

Alice arrived at the back door of the studio and opened it. Closing it behind her she when to the back studio room and turned the lights on. Setting her things on the ground she went over to the record player and turned on the record player.

Beginning to stretch she immersed herself into the music that filled the room.

Frank took a cigarette out and lit it up, taking along drag from it. Reaching the town he crossed the street to where the studio was. Walking to the back of the center, he reached the back door and opened it. Turning back around he took his cigarette out of his mouth and threw it to the ground, stepping it out. He went back into the studio and heard the music coming from inside. Frank closed the door and traveled further into the studio. Looking to one of the rooms, he found it to be empty. He walked along further and found the other room to be occupied. A young girl was inside dancing to the music he had heard. Frank thought for a moment.

"I've seen her before." He said softly. Looking further, he soon saw her face.

"It's Summerby," he said.

Alice turned around, swooping her arms up as she did and soon faced the door. Opening her eyes she saw a oung boy at the door. Stunned she lost balance and stumbled back in fright.

Frank looked surprised and entered the room.

"Sorry, bout that. I was just watching you, I've seen you before." Frank said, helping her up.

"Ugh, no it's fine, I'm fine, have we met?" Alice asked. She knew she'd seen this boy somewhere, but where.

"No, well not exactly, I go to Hogwarts, you're Alice Summerby, Griffindor." Frank said. Alice caught her balance and stood up. She nodded, "That's where I've seen you, Longbottom is it?" Frank nodded.

"Bernard said he'd have a student come by. He said we should share this space, seeing as he doesn't like to open the other rooms at night, so did you have specific pieces to work on?" Alice asked. Frank smiled.

"What?" Alice asked.

Frank shook his head lightly. "Nothin, it's just I don't really have stuff to work on, I'm here more to get a little frustration out. You know "Dance it off" as they say," Alice nodded.

"Well then, don't let me take up the space," she said with a small bow towards the floor. Frank laughed, "No, it's cool you continue, I need to do a bit of stretching I'll watch," He said as he strode over to the music player. Sitting down with his legs spread he began to stretch. Alice looked to him for a few seconds then continued dancing.

Frank watched Alice and couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was a beautiful dancer. He had seen her in school, but hadn't payed much attention. Finishing his stretches, he got up and took the floor, sliding into the center and spinning fast and wrapping his leg around and bringing it forward and his other leg going back. Doing several maneuvers with his arms and legs he got into the music. Alice watched him, he wasn't like other male dancers he had a good energy and swiftness about his moves tat she liked. Frank ended his improved piece and looked to her.

"What never seen a male dance before?" he asked. Alice shook her head, "Not one who brings an energy like you do, how long have you been dancing?"

Frank shrugged, "Some time, and you?"

"Since I was three, so twelve years." Frank nodded, "You're not bad, you're extension could use a bit of work, but you're talented." Alice raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Excuse me, my extension could use some work? Well for your information my extension is quite could, as for yours well, that remains to be seen." Alice said turning back to the music player.

Frank went to the corner and did a leap across the floor, then straight into a side leap. Alice had looked back in time to see him.

"It's alright." She said. Frank smiled.

Review would be nice.


End file.
